


Hasta que digas "lo siento"

by CellielWolf



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Canon Era, Come Eating, Dark Merlin (Merlin), Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Merlin (Merlin)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellielWolf/pseuds/CellielWolf
Summary: La primera vez que Merlín vino a su habitación para follarlo, no lo recuerda, solo sabe que en la mañana le dolía el trasero.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hasta que digas "lo siento"

—¡Ah! —Grita cuando su agujero abusado es sometido a una embestida particularmente dura.

Puede sentir la sonrisa de Merlín en su nuca, complacido por los sonidos que logra arrancar de su testaruda garganta. No sabe qué hora es, pero es tarde y pronto Merlín tendrá que irse para que ambos puedan dormir un poco antes de tener que levantarse para sus respectivos deberes.

Jadea cuando Merlín tira de sus caderas y golpea en un nuevo ángulo. Es la tercera ronda, al menos, y sabe que mañana estará tan adolorido que sentarse en el consejo será un infierno.

—Arriba, Arturo, de rodillas. —Ordena Merlín con una voz sorprendentemente estable.

Arturo obedece, arrastrando las piernas para meterlas debajo de él y alzar su trasero como sabe que le gusta a Merlín. El sirviente tararea complacido y se inclina sobre él para dejar besos a lo largo de su cuello, nunca deja marcas, no en su piel. Merlín prefiere marcarlo por dentro, donde solo Arturo lo note.

Las embestidas se vuelven más rápidas, más violentas. Es cuando se vuelven erráticas y superficiales que Arturo sabe que Merlín esta por correrse, se aloja profundamente dentro de él y lo llena con su semen. Merlín se queda allí hasta que se ablanda y luego se retira con cuidado, remplazando rápidamente su polla con sus dedos para empujar los fluidos que tratan de salir de nuevo hacia adentro. Arturo se queja por la sobreestimulación, pero Merlín lo ignora, como siempre.

Luego llega la hora de separarse, Merlín se viste y antes de irse pronuncia el mismo hechizo. Arturo descubrió que era un hechizo de memoria, destinado a que el olvide estas noches, pero hace tiempo que ya no funciona.

La primera vez que Merlín vino a su habitación para follarlo, no lo recuerda, solo sabe que en la mañana le dolía el trasero. No lo entendió, y en ese entonces las visitas eran tan espaciadas que fue difícil entender que alguien lo estaba violando mientras dormía.

Solo tenía su dolor por las mañanas como evidencia, por lo que aumentó los patrullajes por el castillo sin dar una razón. Merlín preguntó, por supuesto, jugando al inocente y preocupado sirviente.

La primera vez que él hechizo de memoria falló sé dio cuenta de porque lo estaba haciendo, era un castigo. Ese día había dejado que los caballeros entrenaran con Merlín, el sirviente estuvo moviéndose lentamente el resto del día mientras hacia su larga lista de tareas. Esa noche, sin embargo, Merlín lo inmovilizó con magia y lo azotó con ella mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en una silla al lado de la cama.

Cuando Arturo preguntó por qué, Merlín respondió, siempre respondió todas las preguntas, algunas respuestas parecían ensayadas, pero era de esperar si siempre preguntaba lo mismo después del borrado de memoria. Casi preguntó por qué respondía, pero no quería hacerlo cambiar de opinión en ese aspecto.

No importa lo que sucediera por la noche o los castigos que le dieran, Merlín siempre lo folló, incluso cuando no tenía mucha energía. Esa primera noche Merlín lo puso de lado y se acostó detrás de él, su magia apenas lo había preparado y dolió mientras lo penetraba. Lo folló lánguidamente, se tomó su tiempo acariciando las marcas rojas en su espalda.

Se puso duro, porque, aunque no quisiera, era placentero. Pero Merlín no consideró que mereciera venir cuando no podía follarlo correctamente.

Esa noche fue una de las más cortas, apenas tuvo una molestia por la mañana, pero el recordaba por primera vez y por mucho tiempo fantaseó con enfrentarse a Merlín, pero el podría usar un nuevo hechizo de memoria y el perdería la ventaja que acababa de ganar. Entonces, pensó en usar su ventaja para preguntar a Merlín por las noches.

Lo malo fue que al recordarlo se enfureció, y su ira se dirigió hacia donde siempre lo hacía, hacia su sirviente. Entonces los castigos que pasaban una o dos veces al mes se volvieron una cosa de una vez a la semana, hasta que en la actualidad se volvió una cosa diaria.

Merlín, se dio cuenta Arturo, tenía mucha resistencia, sobre todo cuando estaba enojado. Cuanto más enojado estaba, más se acercaba Arturo a querer fingir una enfermedad para no levantarse de la cama al día siguiente. Entonces Arturo intentaba no enojarlo tanto, en realidad, en cuanto supo la razón de sus visitas incluso trató de ser mejor con él, (aún tenía que entrenar a sus caballeros, por el amor de dios) pero no podía, siempre había algo que lo hacía molestarse. En un punto incluso pensó que Merlín lo estaba incitando a propósito para tener una excusa para su visita, pero incluso si era así, él no debía caer tan fácilmente.

Últimamente, Arturo lo esperaba boca abajo, ocultando su rostro en la almohada para esconder su falta de sorpresa. Su cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado a ser follado que a veces Merlín se jactaba.

—Vaya, ya estoy completamente dentro. —Comentó Merlín en medio de una risa después de penetrarlo con un solo movimiento fluido. —Mi polla realmente se ha hecho un hogar en tu trasero, ¿no crees, Arturo?

No respondió. Merlín lo había hecho cambiar a varias posiciones en cada ronda, cada vez parecía llegar más profundo hasta que a Arturo le costaba respirar en lo que se sintió como la quinta ronda. A la mañana siguiente, cojeaba visiblemente y Merlín apenas podía ocultar la sonrisa de presunción cada vez que lo veía.

Su visitante nocturno rara vez lo sacaba de la cama, pero cuando lo hacía, realmente quería saber que había hecho para no volver a hacerlo. La primera vez que lo pudo recordar, fue probablemente la primera vez que Merlín usó su boca. Lo hizo arrodillarse en medio de la habitación, se sacó la polla de los pantalones y lo alimentó con ella bruscamente.

Arturo nunca pensó que Merlín fuera pequeño, realmente nunca había visto el pene del otro hombre ya que siempre estaba a sus espaldas o dentro de él y realmente no tenía otras referencias, pero él era grande, sobre todo en su boca y golpeando su garganta sin piedad. Merlín lo obligó a tragar cuando se corrió y con voz ronca preguntó por qué.

A Merlín no le había parecido gracioso como Arturo se había burlado de Merlín frente a nobles visitantes, los cuales habían continuado el trato en sus habitaciones mientras Merlín les servía hasta el punto de ser crueles. Entonces decidió que a Arturo no se le permitía hablar hoy, sino que debía usar su boca para algo más placentero.

Después de la explicación, Merlín lo inclinó sobre su escritorio. —Si haces un solo sonido Arturo, volveré a usar esa inútil boca tuya y me aseguraré de que mañana no puedas decir más tonterías. —No hace falta decir que Merlín estaba enojado y Arturo no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de mantenerse callado.

A la mañana siguiente su voz era completamente ronca y le dolía hablar, todos pensaron que estaba resfriado y Merlín dejó a los nobles visitantes para cuidar de su amo enfermo.

Un día Arturo la cagó, supo que la había cagado en el momento en que hizo la acción. Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre la habitación mientras ambos hombres parpadeaban en shock, Arturo arrepentido y pálido de miedo, Merlín medio sentado en el suelo con una mano sobre su mejilla donde Arturo le acababa de dar un puñetazo mirándolo sin palabras.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, incluso si Arturo realmente quería disculparse. Siguieron con sus deberes el resto del día evitando la mirada del otro, una tensión creciente. Arturo no podía recordar que lo había hecho reaccionar de esa manera en favor de especular sobre el castigo de Merlín esa noche.

Por una vez, Merlín no fingió irse para volver después, ni siquiera lo ayudo a ponerse su ropa de cama, lo desvistió y lo miró de arriba abajo con ojos dorados, considerando. Arturo se sorprendió por la novedad y, por suerte, fue interpretado como un Arturo inconsciente averiguando sobre la magia de su sirviente.

—Lo siento. —La disculpa salió entonces y los ojos dorados se fijaron en él.

Una lenta y malvada sonrisa se extendió por los labios del hechicero. —No te perdonaré tan fácilmente, Arturo.

Arturo sabía que Merlín estaba furioso incluso si parecía tranquilo, nunca había sido cooperativo en el sexo, después de todo casi siempre estaba inmovilizado por la magia, pero esta vez estaba verdaderamente arrepentido. —Haré lo que quieras.

—Hehehe… prepárate para mí. —Susurró en su oído mientras presionaba su cuerpo vestido contra el de Arturo y una mano se deslizaba entre las nalgas del Rey.

Arturo vaciló, nunca lo había hecho, pero al final obedeció. Fue por el aceite, que Merlín rara vez usaba prefiriendo la lubricación de su magia, y se acostó en su cama con las piernas abierta para darle a Merlín la mejor vista. Comenzó con un dedo, pero rápidamente tuvo dos moviéndose dentro y fuera de su agujero, usó tres cuando Merlín le indicó y apretó su mano libre contra las sabanas cuando sintió la urgencia de tocar su polla erguida.

—¡Para! —La orden lo sobresaltó y sacó los dedos con una mueca, Merlín parecía exasperado y molesto a partes iguales. —¿Crees que puedes montarme, _su majestad_?

Arturo se estremeció por el tono y solo asintió, su voz atrapada en el nudo de su garganta.

La ropa de Merlín se derritió de su cuerpo y se acostó boca arriba en la cama, su mano acariciaba perezosamente su polla. Arturo pasó una pierna sobre el cuerpo pálido y quedó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Merlín, se sonrojó ante la descarada sonrisa del sirviente y apartó la vista mientras guiaba la familiar polla dentro de él, suspirando cuando llegó al final.

—¿Te gusta? —Miró a Merlín ante la pregunta, pero no respondió mientras se quedaba quieto. —¿Te gusta que sea la polla de un sirviente lo que llene el culo real cada noche? —Preguntó de nuevo mientras una mano acariciaba el muslo del rubio.

Los ojos de Arturo se agrandaron por la sorpresa y el miedo de que Merlín descubriera que podía recordar, pero luego las siguientes palabras lo calmaron.

—Debes haberte dado cuenta de que soy yo. —Una fuerza invisible lo jala hacia adelante y debe apoyarse en el pecho de Merlín mientras este coloca una mano en su nuca posesivamente. —Ahora muévete, Arturo, muéstrame que tan buen jinete eres.

La mano de Merlín deja muy claro que quiere que lo mire mientras mueve sus caderas, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Merlín se impaciente y le ordene ir más rápido. No está acostumbrado a esto y parece que no lo está haciendo muy bien.

—No voy a perdonar ese golpe con este trabajo mediocre. —El chasquido de un látigo suena después de esa frase.

—¡Ah! —Grita arqueando la espalda cuando el golpe hace contacto con ella, más sorpresa que dolor. —L-lo siento.

—Mira por donde, por un momento creí que te habías quedado mudo. —Se burló con una sonrisa complacida ante su intento de disculpa. —Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, Arturo. ¿A caso debo follarte mientras estamos en un caballo para que entiendas el ritmo?

Arturo deja de respirar ante eso, porque seguramente es solo un farol, ¿no? Merlín nunca había hecho nada fuera de su habitación por la noche, eso no cambiaría, ¿verdad?

Comienza a saltar sobre la polla de Merlín con más motivación, pero no es hasta que tiene las piernas prácticamente en llamas por el esfuerzo que Merlín comienza a elogiarlo. Arturo jadea cuando Merlín lo tira hacia abajo y se corre dentro de él.

Esta respirando pesadamente aun con Merlín enterrado dentro, él mismo esta duro como una roca, pero no se atreve a tocarse. Merlín les da vuelta, dejando que Arturo descanse sus piernas, pero usa sus dedos para seguir follándolo.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? Que te haga esto.

Arturo está concentrado en respirar mientras sigue gimiendo, pero cree que esto es solo placentero porque su cuerpo está acostumbrado después de tanto tiempo. Se corre en el momento en que Merlín toca su polla.

—No creas que he terminado con tu culo real, querido Rey. —Le susurra siniestramente al oído cuando tiene los ojos cerrados.

Está seguro de que se desmaya al menos una vez esa noche y Merlín todavía está dentro de él al amanecer.

No puede recordar que ventaja quería sacar de todo esto.


End file.
